It Was Right In Front Of You All This Time
by untamed4ever
Summary: I love you, three little words that can change your life, can change your entire future, it was there staring you in the face all this time and you didn't realize and now she's gone. One-shot.


**It Was Right In Front Of You All This Time**

_Hey to whoever reads this _

_So it's me again with another one-shot, like the last one it was just floating in my head and I had to get it down, so give it a read _

_It takes place after new moon._

_I hope you like it!_

"Bella just stay awake, please we're nearly there I just need you to keep your eyes open for me." Alice said as she ran full sprint towards her house with Bella in her arms, the blood that was pouring out of the slashes to the human girls torso was getting harder and harder to resist but every time the pixie vampire felt the monster inside of her try to escape she reminded herself that this was Bella, her best friend, her sister and she would not drink from her!

"A...Alice." Bella moaned in pain, the cooling hands of the vampire were doing wonders on her rapidly heating skin but the brunette knew that Alice couldn't fix this, she could feel her heart slowing, could feel a blanket of peace starting to lift over her body, could see the blackness at the edge of her vision start to creep in slowly but the brunette also knew that she wasn't ready to go not without telling her.

"Bella we're almost there just a little longer." Alice said as she heard her friend moan pain and had to bite her lip to keep in the dry sob that threatened to escape from her lips, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen this, one second they were having a nice walk in the woods, talking and joking like best friends do when suddenly it had come out of nowhere, Alice was in shock and didn't react in time to stop the grizzly bear from slashing its claws down Bella's torso. Why hadn't seen had a vision? Why hadn't she heard it? Why hadn't she smelt its scent as it drew closer? All these questions were ones the small vampire would be asking herself constantly for years to come.

"A...Al...Alice stop...Ali please s...stop." Bella said and Alice didn't know if it was the slight plea in the brunette's voice or the use of a nickname which made her stop suddenly and look down at the young girl in her arms only to see her staring right back, those chocolate emotion filled brown eyes were staring at her with pain and sadness. "We're nearly there Bella just twelve more minutes; I promise you're going to be ok." Alice said but she didn't start to run, she couldn't Bella's eyes had locked her in her place.

"W...we both know that I'm not going to...to make it." Bella finished with a small painful hiss as she squirmed slightly in the vampire's arms, she could feel the sweat that caked her forehead, could feel the heat that was practically radiating off her skin but what she couldn't feel anymore were Alice's cold and strong arms or hands that were holding her close, she could barely feel the vampire's body against her own. "Yes you are Bella, don't talk like that you're going to be fine as soon as I get you to Carlisle." Alice stated with false certainty which Bella didn't miss. "Please stop l...lying to me." Bella said quietly, gritting her teeth straight after against the pain that suddenly blossomed in her chest.

Alice knew she could run but she also knew she wouldn't make it back in time, she could hear Bella's heart beats slowing dramatically and knew her best friend had only mere minutes left before...Alice couldn't think about what was going to happen, it had been Bella's wish after her and Edward broke up that she did not want to be changed and although it saddened the rest of the family, they accepted her choice...everyone that is apart from Alice. The pixie couldn't stand the thought of her best friend getting old and dying, she couldn't stand the thought that one day Alice would never be able to see Bella again, she had tried a countless number of times to get Bella to change her mind but Bella's answer had always been the same, _"I could never go an eternity wanting something that I could never have." _Alice never understood what she meant and every time she asked the brunette to explain Bella would tell her to forget about it. "S...sit with me...A...Ali." Bella asked so innocently that Alice couldn't even begin to refuse.

The pixie dropped gracefully to the forest floor still cradling Bella in her arms, the human's head now resting against where her dead heart lay. "I never gave m...much thought to...to how...how I'd die at...at least now m...me and Em...h...have something...in...in common." Bella said with a weak smile which slowly slipped off her face when she saw the guilty in her pixie's eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella, if I had just been a bit quicker..." Alice started to say but was silenced when one of Bella's hands came up slowly and rested over her mouth albeit very weakly. "N...not your...f...fault Al...Alice." The brunette wheezed out, shutting her eyes momentarily and fighting against the darkness that wanted to overtake her, if these were her final moments then she would be damned if she didn't say what she had wanted to since Alice had come back to her after she jumped off the cliff. "Y...you're r...really p...pretty Ali...have I ever...ever mention th...that?" Bella asked surprising the vampire for a second before she smiled softly, "No you haven't...have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Alice asked with a small smile on her face, a warm sensation flooded her stomach as she heard Bella's words but she brushed it aside and instead focused on the human in her arms, the blood now covered all of Bella's torso and all of Alice's arms and some of her body but Alice wasn't even registering it, she was too focused on the brunette, it proved how much blood Bella had lost when her cheeks didn't go red yet Alice knew they would be bright red now if they could. "What did...did I say...about...about lying to...to me Ali?" Bella asked a hint of a smile on her face before it was gone and instead was replaced with pure unaltered fear, "I'm...I'm not ready." The human said in terror, her hands gripping Alice's shirt as tightly as she could, which wasn't very tightly. Alice looked away for a moment; she couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's going to be ok Bella...you're...you're going to a nice place...don't be scared it's going to be ok." Alice said soothingly as she held Bella closer, so close that there was no space left in between them. "There's...s...so much that I...I never got t...to say to...you...never...got...t...to...to tell...you." Bella said between breaths, "Then tell me now." Alice said simply, like everything would be solved if the brunette did just that. "Me...and Ed...Edward broke...up...but...n...not for the...reasons every...one thinks,' Bella said before summoning up all the strength she had left and started to explain, 'I...fell in love with...with someone e...else...the first time...I...I saw them I fell for them...how c...could I not?...They...were perfection...but they were also...with someone...so I...I went...with Edward...I did...l...love him but just not as...as much as them and he...he figured it out...that's why we...we broke u...up...he was really under...standing about it...and I just felt...guilty...but I couldn't do it any...anymore...they were...around me...nearly all the...t...time...it killed me to be around them...them but...I...I couldn't...stay...stay away...they were too...too perfect...too enthralling...they were...l...like my drug and I...I just couldn't...couldn't say no...their bubbly..a...and ha...happy...person...personality...their honey...honey voice...everything about...t...them just kept draw...drawing me back...back in...l...like how they would wrinkle their...nose at my choice...of clothes...but...but they...never...never complained...and...and how...we could just talk...for hours about anything...and everything...just being...in their...presence made me...me relax and f...feel safe." Bella said before she had to stop and struggle to keep the gasps of pain in.

Alice for her part had listened intently, there was the same warm sensation flooding through her stomach at Bella's words but again she brushed it aside as she couldn't believe what she had heard, it sounded like Bella...but that couldn't be right...Bella couldn't...could she?

"Bella are you...did you just say? Do you mean?" Alice couldn't finish her sentences but as Bella's eyes locked with her once more the answer was there right in front of her, "The person...that I l...love...is y...you Ali...and that's what...what makes this...s...so hard." Bella choked on the last word, she could feel the tears now slipping down her cheeks. The pixie vampire could feel something clench inside her and felt agony rip through where her dead heart was as she heard Bella's confession. "Bella I...I didn't know...I" Alice stuttered out as the agony ripped at her insides again, she couldn't understand what was happening. "S'ok...Ali...it's ok...I...didn't want...want you t...to find out...you h...have J...Jasper...I h...hope you have...have m...many...more ha...happy...years together." Bella said, she could feel herself slipping and knew it was only moments away and in that moment all she wanted was another chance to do things a little differently, she wouldn't of lead Edward on that was for sure, she would of spent more time with her dad and made sure he knew how much she appreciated him, she would of done things differently with Jake and she would of told Lauren where to go but the one thing she wouldn't of done is not been Alice's friend and she wouldn't of not fallen in love with the pixie vampire, that was one thing Bella didn't regret doing, no matter how many times Bella got offered to do it all over she would always fall in love with Alice, that she was certain of.

"Bella please don't go...please stay with me." Alice sobbed as her eyes glistened with tears that would never fall, "I would of given...every...thing for you...to be...with...m...me." Bella said brokenly she had promised herself that she would stay strong but it was so hard. "I'm so sorry Bella...so sorry." Alice whispered out the last words as she lowered her head until both their faces were inches apart.

Bella gave her pixie a heart wrenching smile, "I'll always...love you...Ali." She breathed out before her eyes closed and she let out her last breath before going limp in the vampire's arms.

"Bella?...Bella wake up! Alice shouted at the brunette but when she saw Bella wasn't opening her eyes and she couldn't hear her best friend's heartbeat anymore, the truth hit her full force.

Bella was dead.

An agonising pain travelled through Alice's body, going from the tips of her toes right to the hairs on her head, it was like she was burning and something was ripping her apart slowly. Images of Bella flooded her mind, all the times they had spent together, all the times Alice had held the brunette while she slept and kept away the nightmares for the human, all the times Bella would allow Alice to dress her up and play 'Bella Barbie', all the times Bella had made her laugh, Bella's clumsy moments, their random talks, both of them cooking together, their playful fights, all their innocent touches, their hugs, their kisses on the cheeks which were placed so close to each other's mouths, the brunette's smiles, her blush, her little habits, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her body, everything about Bella flashed through Alice's mind and the realisation came to Alice and hit her like a steam train.

"Bella! Bella please wake up!...Please come back!...Please come back to me...I need you." Alice begged, the last part coming out in as a whisper, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen this before, hadn't realized what the warm sensation she had felt every time Bella touched her or every time she touched the brunette, every time Bella flashed her a smile, she couldn't believe she hadn't realized what she felt and suddenly it all made sense. Her and Jasper broke up a couple of weeks ago and all he said was that he could tell her heart wasn't in it, he understood but Alice didn't back then they had told no one of their split, Alice hadn't even told Bella and now what Jasper had said made sense.

"Bella...please...come back to me...you...you can't do this...you can't just tell me that and then leave...you can't because...because...because I love you too." Alice said softly before pressing her lips onto the dead girl's below her and then started to cry for her love.

_Well there you have it, just another little one-shot that had been in my head that I decided to get down on paper._

_Most stories seem to have a happy ending, so I thought I would have one that didn't._

_Bella didn't want to be changed because she couldn't stand to see Alice with Jasper for the rest of her vampire life, she didn't know that they had split up a couple of weeks before, otherwise you know things could have been different._

_What did you think? Leave us a review and let us know _

_I'll probably be posting more one-shots up in the upcoming weeks; I got a couple in my head that I just need to get down on my laptop, so watch out for them _


End file.
